The Sinchester Chronicles: Retribution
by C.J Ruby
Summary: My first installment of the Singer/Winchester chronicles. Kimberly Singer has been through hell on earth. Deciding to find the yellow-eyed demon who killed her family, she joins forces with old childhood friends.First up... a shapeshifter in Detroit.
1. Chapter 1: Reconciliation

(AUTHORS NOTE: This definitely isn't my first fanfic... I actually use to write about ten years ago on the site when bands and artists used to be a category. However, this is my first time writing in almost ten years. Supernatural has been my favorite television show for the past five years and absolutely love the characters in the show. Bobby being my favorite, I wanted to highlight his life and decided to create my own character. In my little world, Bobby has a twenty-five year old daughter named Kimberly. This story is told from her perspective and how she sees her life being a hunter with the two most infamous supernatural hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester (Hence Sinchester) . Takes place shortly after the pilot episode…changing pretty much everything to help Kim's story fit in. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it

I'm treating these chronicles kind of like episodes I guess. Each story I write in the chronicles take place one after the other. Rating is because of language, slight adult themes, and violence, nothing you wouldn't see on the show.)

Oh the always popular **disclaimer**… I understand it is necessary but kind of redundant eh? Yeah yeah yeah… Sam, Dean, Bobby and others of the Supernatural series are indeed not mine.

Chapter 1: Reconciliation

_I haven't been the same since I lost them. The days seem to drag on, the nights are a blur. I feel as if I have no purpose here anymore. The two people that kept me happy and kept me going was striped away from me so suddenly. I was a mother. I was a wife. And now what? What is my purpose here now? I will find the Yellow Eyed demon, I will find it and destroy it. Just like it did to my family. _

_It took me three years to figure out where I need to be. Moving back to South Dakota was not easy for me. I was reluctant to leave the East coast, but my father insisted on me moving back in with him. I have to say being close to him again was comforting. He understood my pain. We need to stick together these days. If I'm going to find this thing, I'm going to need help. _

November 20th 2005

I woke up abruptly to the sound of banging around downstairs. What the hell was my father doing down there? I sat up wiping the sleep from my eyes. Sleeping definitely wasn't easy these days. The same nightmare continued to dominate my sleep every night. The crying from my two year old son radiating down the hall. The smell of smoke clear as day in my nostrils. The nightmare was so vivid I almost always woke up with tears in my eyes. Something needed to change.

After slipping on my flip flops and a sweatshirt I made my way down the stairs. The scent of burning bacon made me smile. Dad must be trying to make breakfast. By trying, I mean charring because the smoke detector in the dining room started to shrill at that moment.

"Morning Dad" I announced walking into the kitchen and grabbing a dish towel. I proceeded into the dining room where I wafted air into the detector until the noise ceased. "I appreciate the gesture but typically I cook breakfast."

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to do something nice for you. Damn pans are so old everything burns." He threw the bacon into the trash and heaved the burnt pan in behind it. He sighed heavily running his hand over his short fading brown beard. "You didn't sleep well, I thought a nice breakfast might cheer ya up." I gave him a weak smiled and grabbed a clean pan from under the sink.

"It's the thought that counts. What are your plans today?" I asked as the bacon I placed into the pan started to sizzle.

"I've got a couple of friends coming to visit to get some information for a hunt."

"A hunt? What are they hunting?" I asked intrigued. I spent my entire teenage years on the road with my father chasing and killing things that go bump in the night. It wasn't until I met Colin when I was 18 that I put my weapon bag away for good. I had told myself I was done, done with hunting the damned, the dead, and the evil. Dad didn't know I wanted back in.

"A shape shifter in Michigan, been robbin' a few banks up there… the stories aint adding' up. Told the boys I'd give em' a hand." I took the bacon out of the pan and placed it on a plate next to the over cooked pancakes. "They should be here by noon."

"I want to help" I blurted as I grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. My father looked at me with shocked eyes. He shook his head in disgust.

"Absolutely not Kimberly, I promised myself I would not allow you to be put in danger, I can't lose another one. Besides you told me years ago you were done." I slammed the orange juice on the table in front of him with such force he jumped a bit in his chair.

"I'm a big girl dad, I know what I'm doing. If you say these boys need help, then I want to be the one who gives it." I sat down in the chair across from him and poured myself a glass of orange juice. "This is what I need to do. I'm ready to start hunting again. What do I have to lose? It's been three god damn years. I'm tired of mourning." I could tell I wasn't going to get through to him…not yet anyway.

"We're not discussing this right now." He stated. And with that he left the room leaving me to a huge breakfast.

After breakfast I went for a long run letting my mind wind down from the conversation with my father. Who was he to tell me what I can and cannot do? I'm a twenty-five year old woman and am capable of making my own decisions. I understand his concerns, he has lost a lot… my mother, his grandson, his son-in-law. I can understand why he would be afraid to lose his only daughter too. But, I know what I have to do and I'm going to do it regardless of what he's scared of.

After I long shower I decided to dress for the day. It was starting to get chilly outside so I went with a dark pair of jeans and a long-sleeve maroon shirt. My shirt clung flatteringly to my chest and waist. Looking at myself in the mirror my hand unconsciously went to the silver locket around my neck. I opened it and smiled down at the small picture of my late husband and son inside. This always brought me comfort and peace. After throwing on my jacket, I went outside to greet my father's friends.

The cool air hit me harshly in the face as I walked through the junkyard on our land to the front driveway. I could hear three distinct voices, one being my fathers. I noticed the black Chevy Impala my father's friend John Winchester owned parked in the driveway. I smiled and picked up the pace excited to see John again. But John, was no where to be found.

As I walked up I felt two sets of eyes on me. Two men stood with my father, one holding a large book and one holding a bag of M&Ms. Confused I spoke up.

"Where's John? I saw his car back there." I gave the two men a smile acknowledging their presence. The strange thing was I know I've seen these two somewhere before. The man holding the book was tall, abnormally tall actually with shaggy brown hair and a strong jaw line. The shorter man, who seemed to be giving me the up and down, stuck his hand out to me.

"That's a great question sweetheart. I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam, John's our father. And you are?" He said with a husky voice. I smiled remembering why I knew these boys so well. Sam, Dean and myself spent a lot of time together when we were kids. My father and John would often go out on hunting trips, sometimes being gone for weeks. The three of us would stay in South Dakota essentially babysitting each other while they were gone. We spent a good part of our childhood with each other. Then, when our fathers thought we were old enough the three of us were aloud to accompany them on the hunting trips. We all trained together. I almost felt proud that they were both still hunting.

Instead of shaking his hand I reached up and hugged him tightly. I could tell Dean was confused but he certainly didn't push me away.

"It's so great to see you two again, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you before." I pulled away and hugged Sam just the same.

"Kim." Sam said simply And hugged me back. "How have you been? Bobby didn't tell us you were visiting." I could tell by the look on Dean's face he was a little embarrassed. He popped a few M&Ms in his mouth and chomped away. I opened my mouth to respond but found it hard to speak. My father, noticing my discomfort spoke up.

"Kimberly's actually living here with me now. The east coast wasn't exactly what she thought It would be." God bless that man, he always knew when to come to my rescue. Sam seemed to accept that answer, but I could tell the wheels were spinning in Dean's head.

"Must be a pretty full house then, I mean you're married right? A mother too right?" Dean asked in between chews. I felt a sickening feeling come over me. My stomach started to churn. I reached for my locket without thinking. Dean seemed to catch the drift and shifted uncomfortably. A wave of comfort and confidence came over me as I stroked the locket. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"No, just myself and my father. My son and husband were murdered about three years ago. I moved back here to be with dad." I could tell Sam had become uncomfortable. he shifted his stance and fiddled with the binding on the old book. I gave my father a stern look. I know he was going to try and keep me from hunting, but I'm determined to prove I still have what it takes. "That's part of the reason why I want to join you on the hunt. I want to get back into the family business."

"Sorry princess but we're pretty crowded as it is. I suggested you look around town for a job, maybe even head back to school or something." Dean said crossing his arms to his chest. I shot him a glare. I felt my temper flare and the anger well into my face. I easily lost my temper, lately more then ever. I wanted to lash out at someone.

"What are you saying Dean? I'm not good enough to help? If I remember correctly, I was the one who saved your sorry ass in Charleston a few years back. If it weren't for me running into that house with a fully loaded rock salt round, you'd've been toast. Don't get me started on how the three of us trained together. You're no better then me." Dean clearly looking shocked, threw his hands up in defense.

"Whoa whoa sister, all I meant was that you've been out of the game for a while. What… six years? I'm sure you're rusty. We don't want to just throw you back into a battle and watch you fall." I sensed dad next to me take his cap off, run his fingers through his hair and place his cap back on. Sam looked simply embarrassed over his brother's behavior. And Dean? He looked triumphant. All I wanted to do was punch that cocky little smirk off his face.

"How bout' you Sam?" I asked turning to Sam. He looked up in surprise and shrugged his shoulders. "Last I heard you weren't even talking to your family. Got up and just vanished off to college. Wanted the normal life huh? Yeah well I've been there and did that too… What happened? Did you get bored of all the normalcy? Life too boring to you? I'm choosing to get back into this to destroy that yellow-eyed bastard that ruined my life! What about you Sam?" I was yelling. I lost my temper again, let my emotions get the best of me. I grabbed the back of my neck with both hands and griped hard in frustration. The mood around me seemed to shift to an absolute uncomfortable state.

"You're not the only one who's lost someone Kim." Sam said softly. I looked up to see Dean eyeing me suspiciously. I locked eyes with Sam, those big green eyes showed so much pain I knew I had hit a nerve. "You said yellow-eyed demon?" I nodded taking a step back. Trying to regain my composer was sometimes difficult. "Bobby, is it the same demon that killed our mother? That killed Jess?"

"That I haven't figured out yet. I was trying to research this without Kim knowing, I didn't want to hurt you anymore." My father said looking to me with regretful eyes. "Whether or not this is the same demon the similarities between all four tragedies are astounding."

"four?" Dean asked taking his eyes off me.

"Yeah I've got everything inside. It's probably time you see this Kimberly." I heard Dean clap his hands together and step off toward the house.

"Great I don't know about anyone else but I'm starving. Anyway we can get a sandwich while we mull over these similarities?"

I didn't realize I would be the one making lunch. I made six identical turkey sandwiches and placed them all on a oval platter along with a bowl of potato salad I had made the previous day. I put them in front of the boys along with three beers. I grabbed myself a beer from the fridge and sat down at the table with the three men. The room was still as I watched Dean chow down two sandwiches and a pile of potato salad. How that boy eat so much and still had the body he had was beyond me.

"So what exactly have you found out Bobby?" Sam asked picking up the beer I had sat in front of him. I leaned back in my chair sipping at my own bottle as I crossed my legs. "You said four tragedies, what are we missing?"

I watched my father walk into the library and grab a binder off the bookcase next to the fire place. He opened it and walked back into the kitchen with it in his hands.

"November 2nd 1980 was the first of four attacks that I know of." He started as he placed the notebook down on the table in front of us. This date piqued my interest. How can you forget something so profound in your life? "November 2nd 1983 was the second, November 2nd 2003 was the third and November 2nd 2005 was the fourth."

"November 2nd 1983... that's when our mother died, and November 2nd 2005 was when Jess died. That was just a few weeks ago" Sam stated picking up the notebook. I chugged down the rest of the liquid in the bottle and got up for a second. I was starting to see the similarities. Quite frankly I was frightened. How could my father never tell me that these boys, whom I've know my whole life, had suffered the same pain I had?

"The other two attacks… one of them was related to the Singers?" Dean asked from the kitchen.

"Both were." I stated opening the fridge and grabbing another cold beer. "Anyone else need one?" Dean nodded and reached out for the bottle. I could tell things were starting to click into place for him.

"Let me guess, you were born May 2nd 1980" Dean stated simply looking at me. I nodded popping the top off the bottle with a lighter.

"Sure was. Exactly six months after my birth, my mother was killed in a house fire that erupted from the nursery. She didn't even have a chance."

"That's exactly how our mother died." Sam stated looking up to me with concern. "This makes no sense at all, why were both Kim and me attacked in our cribs and why wait six months after we're born?"

"That I haven't figured out yet." My father said taking a seat across from Sam. I hoped up onto the counter in the kitchen. I had already figured out these strange similarities between the anniversary of my mothers death and the death of my husband and son. What I hadn't planned on was having others experience the same thing, especially people that I had known for so long. "What I do know is that both events happened exactly twenty-two years apart… for both of you."

"So Kim, your husband and son died three years ago? In A fire I'm guessing, When you were twenty-two?" Dean asked intrigued. I nodded and grabbed my locket for support. "And Jess died only a few weeks ago, Sam's twenty-two. She died in a fire related death as well." I noticed Sam close his eyes and bow his head. We've both been through so much. The only thing that kept going through my mind was how mean I was earlier. "So we're dealing with a demon with a sick obsession for twenty two year olds?" I shrugged and sipped my beer quietly. I was still absorbing all this information. The odd thing was, I felt a sort of comfort. Knowing that myself and my family weren't alone in this. The Winchester family has definitely seen their share of tragedy and death. For what it meant? It was still unclear. All I knew was that I was no longer the only one around with a lot of skeletons in my closet.


	2. Chapter 2: Rummy

Chapter 2: Rummy

I opened my eyes trying to focus in the dim lit room. The only light I saw flickered off the walls of my bedroom, making anything next to impossible to see. The scent of smoke and soot wafted through my small bedroom. I recognized the pattern of the bedspread Colin and I had purchased at a small gift shop in Vermont early in our marriage. The soft cries of my son Daniel echoed through the halls of our small Massachusetts home.

I sprang up, detangling myself from the sheets. The floor was drafty as I put my feet firmly on the ground. I began to run, hard, not thinking twice, heading towards the small bedroom down the hall I had spent so many nights rocking my baby boy to sleep. My breathing become painful as smoke filled my lungs.

"Colin!" I screamed harshly as I ran down the hall. The crying had stopped, the only sound I heard was the crackle of fire. The end of the hall was ablaze, the only sight I had was that of a wall of fire. "COLIN! I screamed and screamed until my lungs began to burn. I dropped to my knees in front of the wall of fire. Beyond that was Daniel's room. Tears streamed down my face as I began to scream in torment. My baby, my love, why weren't they answering me? "Daniel! Colin! Where are you?" I breathed losing focus. I decided at that moment I was going to stay there and die. If my family had suffered, then I would suffer with them. The heat of the flames burned my cheeks and hands as I crawled towards the fire. Out from the fire stepped a man in dark clothing. I looked up to see two yellow eyes staring back at me. "Where's my baby?" I asked breathlessly. He smiled and reached under me picking my tired body up in one quick movement. "Colin…Daniel" I whispered as he placed me on the wet cold grass just as the blast sang out through the cold November night behind me.

"Kim wake up!" I sat up quickly breathing hard. Sweat was pouring off my forehead and my heart was pounding so hard I swear anyone within a mile radius could hear. "You're having a bad dream." I looked over to see Dean peering at me from behind my father's desk. I wiped my forehead and took a deep breath as I swung my legs off the couch I had been laying on. I didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing I remembered was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. How had I ended up here? "Damn woman, you can sleep that's for sure."

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked getting to my feet. I noticed there was no longer light coming from the windows in the library. I must had been asleep for quite some time.

"About four hours." Dean responded easily sitting back in the chair. He still eyed me suspiciously, who knew a sleeping woman would creep him out so much? "Bobby and Sam went to get some more information on the shape shifter up in Detroit. We're leaving soon."

"I better go pack a few things then, don't know how long we'll be gone." I stated heading towards the staircase. I felt a hand grab my elbow and pull me back towards the couch. Dean casually directed me back down. "What are you doing?"

"We really need to talk." He inched himself closer to me in the wheeled office chair and exhaled loudly. He handed me a cold beer and opened one himself taking a long swig before starting again. "This isn't the life you deserve." He stated simply. I could tell he was waiting for my response by the way he cringed against the chair. He was expecting me to go on another rampage and start screaming again. I nodded silently.

"I know. But let me ask you something Dean… do YOU deserve this life?" he looked at me quizzically. I've never known Dean Winchester to be speechless. In all the years I've known him he's always had some witty comment to say. But he just stared at me, analyzing my face. "Say something." I gasped.

"I honestly don't know what to say. This is all I know. Kim…" He drifted off and took another sip of the bottle he was holding. "My Dad is missing, he hasn't come back from a hunting trip. That's why Sam is with me. We're both trying to find him right now. We don't want you getting tangled up in our family problems."

"I kind of got that drift when I saw you two without him. John's fine, he always is. He's done this before… am I wrong?"

"No, its just different. He was close. I can feel it. He's been searching for the yellow-eyes demon for so long. I think he was close. Maybe that's why he hasn't returned, or called me back." He took a deep breath and looked at me. "This needs to end. Bobby doesn't want you anywhere near hunting again. He has a point when he says you've been through enough." I shook my head quickly.

"What about Sam? You want him to fight. He's been through a lot too. I want retribution Dean. When I met Colin, my entire life changed. When I became a mother, my perspective on life took a radical change. Don't tell me you've never gotten sick of putting your neck out on the line for other people? Don't tell me you've never asked why me? Why the hell do I have to save the god damn world? I wouldn't change my upbringing for the life of me. I know how to handle more weapons then most of our special ops do. I know what I want! I want to make damn sure no one ever goes through what I did. What you and Sam did. What my father and John did. That's my new purpose in life. So either you're going to be with me and help keep me alive while we bring this bastard down, or I'm going to find that mother and kill it myself. Either way… I'm going after it. That's something my father DOESN'T understand. No one is going to stop me." I noticed a smile twitch on his face. He shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"You certainly haven't changed a bit have you?"

"You wouldn't have it any other way baby."

My father and Sam arrived shortly after. Dean and I were fully engaged in a game of rummy, I of course was up in points. Our laughter radiated through the small South Dakota home. It felt good to have something to smile about. To have a friend to confide in, even if it was someone who I hadn't seen in a few years.

"Let's hit the road, if we leave now we should make it by tomorrow morning." Sam announced walking into the small library. Dean stood up and threw the remainder of his card on the table. "It's getting worse. The mayor of Detroit's youngest daughter is in custody. Every piece of evidence is being pointed at her. We need to do something before her life is ruined."

"Another robbery?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Earlier this afternoon. Shape shifters can be killed by silver to the heart. Bobby was lucky enough to obtain some silver bullets." Sam explained walking into the library. I hastily picked up the cards and shuffled them into a deck.

"I have a silver knife, anything silver to the heart will kill a shifter." Dean looked at me with a nod and grabbed his bag off the floor.

" It's time to leave then. Bobby thanks for everything then. We'll call as soon as this is taken care of." Dean smiled at me weakly. "Kim will be joining us this time around."

"Like hell she will!" I heard my father's voice boom through the other room. I quickly grabbed the bag off the floor which I had packed earlier and handed it to Dean. He accepted it and threw it over his shoulder along with his.

"Dad, listen. I'm going with Sam and Dean. Even if it's just this once, I'm going. You've spent fifteen years of your life training me to fight evil… are you really going to let all that slip away?" I hardly gave him a chance to answer. I picked up my weapon duffle off the kitchen counter and followed Dean and Sam out the back door. "Whether you are or not… I'm not. I've spent far too long studying and training to fight the wicked to let it go. I love you Dad, but I have to do this for Colin and Daniel. Dean and Sam will make sure I'm fine." I quickly kissed my father goodbye and slipped through the back door silently. Dean and Sam followed suit. Seeing my father's face through the kitchen window I blew him a kiss as I slipped into the backseat of the old Chevy.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER DEAN WINCHESTER!" was the last thing I heard my father say before Dean pealed out of our dirt driveway.


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon Breath

Chapter 3: Dragon Breath

November 21th 2005

My fingers dug into the upholstery of the backseat of the Impala. My seatbelt was so tight at my neck I swear it was starting to sever my head. I hadn't opened my eyes since we left the driveway in South Dakota six hours ago. I whispered a prayer to myself about once an hour. If I lived through this, I was going to tip the cops off about Dean's lead foot.

"You alright back there Kim?" I heard Sam ask amusingly from the front seat. "You haven't said much since we left." I snapped my eyes open just in time to see Dean's snide smile in the rear view mirror

.

"Oh I'm fine, I didn't realize we were trying to break the sound barrier. God damn it Dean, slow down."

"You confuse me Kim, you have no fear of running into a building filled with ghosts and demons, but my driving has an unusual effect on you."

"That's because I trust myself, I don't exactly trust you." I stated simply relaxing my shoulders. It was early morning the next day, the only car on the road was the Impala…which just happened to be doing 90 down the road. Bad Company's "Can't Get Enough" blasted through the speakers. I sighed heavily and stretched my legs as far as I could in the small confines making sure my knee went directly into Dean's back. Dean squirmed and pushed back hard into my knee. I snickered rolling my eyes.

"So you don't trust me? Well that's good to know right off the bat. If it makes you feel better I don't trust you either. For all I know you might just get Sam and me killed by that shape shifter."

"The last thing I'm going to allow happen is that. This is going to be a snap. The hardest thing is trying to find the bastard. They have a nasty habit of changing skins frequently."

"When's the last time you actually were in combat?" Dean asked with a grin. I sighed heavily and fell back into the seat. He had a point, I hadn't as much as fired a gun in six years. I was still in great shape, at least I kept up with something. "That's what I thought. I'd drop the cocky bitch attitude if I were you." I kicked his seat again as I laid my head against the window. I wasn't looking forward to four more hours in the car with him.

Four hours ended up only being about two. I guess Deans need for speed has an advantage. I really don't think I could have lasted another hour with those two bitching every five seconds. Dean pulled into a motel parking lot and shut the engine down.

"The Red Light Inn. That sounds relaxing." I commented squinting up at the large red sign above us. Neither one said a word as they got out of the car.

"Stay here while we get a room." Dean said slamming the door behind him. I suppose it would be kind of suspicious if two guys walked in trying to get a room at four o'clock in the morning with a woman. I looked over at my duffle bag and picked it up. Unzipping the bag I couldn't help but smile. Laying on top was my favorite weapon, the knife my father gave me on my fourteenth birthday. The sleek red handle strongly secured the blade of pure silver. The light from the street lamp outside reflected beautifully off the silver. Just at the base of the blade, my name was engraved in cursive writing. It was the best gift I had ever received. I trained for years after that with knives, mostly throwing knives, learning how to fight. I preferred it over any other weapon I had. I zipped the bag up just as Sam and Dean came back to the car. Dean jingled a key just outside my window with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"We got the Ron Jeremy suite." He announced happily as I stepped out of the car. I couldn't help but smile, he always seemed to find hilarity in everything.

The room was small, every wall was painted a disturbing red. The smell of cologne was so strong throughout the room I sneezed half a dozen times. The scent reminded me of my next door neighbor growing up, Mr. Robbins. He was such a creepy douche, always asked me if I wanted to come over and watch Wheel Of Fortune. It took my father showing up at his door step with a shotgun for him to leave me alone. Old men are so creepy.

"Alright lets get a few hours of shut eye then we'll go find this prick." Dean stated sitting down at the end of the closest bed. He reached down to take his boots off. Sam and I exchanged glances both thinking the same thing. We both threw our bags down and raced for the only bed left. We both leapt towards the bed hoping to get to it first. I felt Sam's hands push at my torso causing me to change directions completely in the air. I heard him fall onto the bed as I felt my body hit the ground, hard in between the two beds. I sat up quickly grabbing Dean's boot and threw it straight at Sam hitting him square in the head. My ass was throbbing in pain. The only thing I heard was Dean laughing loudly above me.

"You're beat, I need to sleep in a bed." Sam stated rubbing the side of his head I had hit. I crawled to my feet grabbing the other boot and heaving it at Sam. He dodged this time and started to take his own boots off. I took a seat on Sam's bed and stared at Dean who between fits of laughter managed to climb under the covers.

"I hope you don't mind sharing then." I smiled back at Sam who wore a look of horror.

"Oh no, I sleep alone. I'm six foot five, I need my space."

"Yeah I don't think you want to share a bed with him anyway." Dean spoke up from the bed. "He gets gassy in the morning." I sighed heavily and stole a pillow from Sam's bed and threw it on the floor. Great… just great I get to sleep on the floor of this sleazy crappy shit-hole motel.

"There better not be any spiders on the floor." I groaned to myself as I walked to the closet to find an extra blanket. I heard Sam's muffled snicker behind me. I noticed Dean was already fast asleep, his heavy breathing was the only thing audible in the room. Before laying down on the floor, I switched the light off hoping I would be able to get at least an hour's sleep.

A pain in my chest woke me from my nightmare. The same nightmare I had every night for the past three years. I heard someone above me start to laugh as I grabbed at my aching chest. I opened my eyes to see Dean smiling down at me.

"Didn't mean to step on you Kimmy." He said with a smile. "I'm not use to people sleeping on the floor."

"You stepped right on my boob you asshole." I sat up and tried to stretch. Every muscle in my body ached from sleeping on the hard floor. I need to make sure I claim a bed more quickly next time.

Sam was already up and brushing his teeth in the bathroom. The clock on the nightstand said seven thirty. I had slept longer then I thought I would. Three hours is better then none.

"We're leaving in twenty minutes. The last place that was robbed is about a mile from here. Bobby said shape shifters are usually found under ground, probably in the sewers around town. We'll start there. I recommend you do something about that dragon breath before we leave, I'd hate to have him find us because of that." I rolled my eyes and got to my feet. Here starts my first full day with the Winchester boys.

(I hope you're all enjoying the premier of season 6! Well I mean us East coast fans J. Please review… feedback is always appreciated!)


	4. Chapter 4: Skin

Chapter 4: Skin

Dean and I sat on the trunk of the Impala waiting quite impatiently. Dean fiddled with his tie while I sipped my coffee quietly. Sam had gone into the small copy shop nearly an hour ago, I was starting to get worried. We located the Detroit City Savings Bank easily and decided we needed to get some information from the authorities. The only way to do that…

"Alright three brand new FBI badges." Sam announced with a smile finally emerging from the small shop. "Special agent Bloom" He said handing a badge to Dean. "And special agent Joplin." He handed me a small leather fold. I opened it right away and noticed an incredible replica of an FBI agent badge. A small picture of myself was located in the top right hand corner along with information I didn't recognize.

"You made me thirty three? Who the hell is going to believe that?" I asked with a scoff. I like to believe I don't look a day over twenty one… I LIKE to believe that. I ripped Dean's badge out of his hands and read over the information. "Special Agent Eric Bloom. Blue Öyster Cult? Really Dean?"

"I changed your name to Janet Joplin, yours was too suspicious." Sam mentioned putting his badge away. I tucked my own into my pant suit and got into the back of the car.

Before we got out of the car I grabbed a 9mm out of my duffle and holstered it in my pants at the small of my back. I followed Sam and Dean up the steps of the police station, I took a deep breath banishing the nerves from my body. I hadn't done this in so long, the coolness of the gun on my skin reminded me of what I was actually getting myself into.

I stayed back and allowed Sam to do all the talking. The deputy behind the desk occasionally looked beyond Sam to me with smiles. The kid was cute, probably mid twenties, dark short hair and a cute chin dimple. A small smile back convinced the young buck that our business was important, he sent us to the waiting room until the sheriff had time to talk.

"Maybe having a chick around is useful." Dean blurted as we took a seat on the small sofa in the waiting room. I sat on the arm of the couch and crossed my legs. I looked down with disapproval knowing my actions were wrong… but they worked right? "She didn't even have to say anything… just flash a smile and bat those baby blues. I could get use to this."

"I beg your pardon." I retorted smacking his arm gently. "if I can make this go smoother I'm going to."

"I could use an oil change, wanna help me out on that?" I rolled my eyes and picked up a magazine on the small table to my left.

"Tell me again why the feds are involved?" I couldn't help but stare at the Sherriff, his mouth never seemed to take a rest as he switched the dip around from the left cheek to the right. He picked up a small plastic cup from his desk and spat the black goo into it. A clear face of disgust plastered on my face.

Dean shrugged casually at the question. I was told to keep my mouth shut during the interrogation, I was having a hard time keeping my comments to my self about this guys habits. "Well, we've been keeping tabs on the robberies and since your boys did such a stellar job bringing the bastard in, we now have to step up and clean up after your mess." The sheriff shifted in this chair uncomfortably. Clearly he wasn't expecting to be insulted in his own office. We need to take a look at the surveillance tapes from the last robbery."

"And the previous ones." Sam added with a nod. The sheriff looked at my expecting something, perhaps another slap on the wrist.

"Sure, anything for Uncle Sam… but I'm telling you all right now, these robberies aren't linked. In every heist, the suspect is different. We haven't been able to figure it out, all the robberies are done the exact same way but by different people."

I nodded and smiled. "We'll be the judge of that…any time now sheriff."

I sat with my legs folded underneath me with a pair of chopsticks in one hand and a pint of lo mien in the other. On the screen in front of me the surveillance tape from the latest bank robbery. Behind me, Sam was stretched out on the bed with his own chinese food watching just as carefully as I was. We had been at it for an hour, watching each robbery as it took place looking for anything that would help us identify the shifter. The sheriff was right, none of the thiefs looked like the same person. In the first one that we watched, a young woman around my age waved a shotgun around demanding entry into the safe. The second, an old man, around the age of seventy, held up a small credit union branch. The only thing I found to be linked was the shotgun. From what I could tell, it was the same one in each heist.

"Look there, he just looked at the camera, did you see his eyes Sam?" I asked grabbing the remote that lay next to me. He nodded as we watched the same scene over again. I paused it just as the old man looked directly at the camera. As expected, the eyes off the old man seemed to glare a white color.

"Yeah, same thing in the other three." I put my container down in frustration.

"The only thing that's the same is the damn shotgun. How the hell are we ever going to find it if we don't even know what it looks like every day? This is so frustrating." Sam chuckled from behind me.

"This coming from the girl who said this would be easy." Just then the motel room door opened and Dean emerged carrying a grocery bag. He grabbed a carton of Chinese food and joined us on the bed.

"Anything?"

"Nothing yet besides the weapon being the same. What did you get?" I asked as I got up to throw away my finished food.

Dean shrugged "Nothing besides the only bank that hasn't been hit in this neighborhood is now heavily guarded."

"Looks like the Detroit Police Department is doing something right." Dean grabbed the remote that I had left on the bed and paused the tape. He stood and walked closer to the screen examining it closely.

"Did the shifter wear that bracelet in the other tapes?" I got up and examined the screen closer as well. Dean pointed to the left hand of the shifter, there clear as day, was a large thick bracelet. "That doesn't look like something an old man would usually wear." I dropped my shoulders in frustration.

"I've been at this for hours and you just walk in and notice it? What the hell man." Sam joined us and squinted toward the screen.

"You're right, I remember the young woman wearing a bracelet, didn't think too much of it then. That's defiantly a lead."

"Alright so… the shifter is female I'm taking it…. If they even have a sex. it's hard to tell cause' the picture is black and white, but, I would bet on it being a Peterson Watts piece." Both men looked at me with strange faces. I shrugged. "What? I've always wanted one, they're pretty damn expensive and pretty hard to get." Dean took out his cell phone and handed it to me.

"Start searching for places around here to get one. Sam and I are going to head down to the bank and have a little chat with the witnesses, maybe they know what kind of bracelet it is."

I spend the next two hours on the phone calling every jewelry and department store I could find in Detroit. The only place that sold Peterson Watts accessories was a small boutique on the East side of the city. The interesting thing about this boutique was that it was recently robbed… the only thing taken was a pricy Peterson Watts bangle bracelet, net worth about four grand. The only thing left for me to do was wait for Sam and Dean to return so we could continue our search.

I paced up and down the room in between the two beds, patience wasn't exactly my best quality. I looked back at the clock on the end table for the twelfth time and sighed loudly. A coffee was definitely needed in my life. I grabbed my coat off the back of the kitchenette chair and left the room alone.

The air outside was cool and misty. I zipped my short leather jacket up more for warmth as I walked the sidewalk down the highway our motel was located on. My mind began wonder, I started to daydream about holding Colin's hand as we walked down the road together. Daniel was up ahead of us walking with a dog, laughter bellowing from him. We were a big happy family, everything I ever wanted. I was snapped back to reality at the sound of screeching tires. I looked up just in time to see a small compact car blast into a pickup truck heading the other direction. The sound that came from the crash was so loud I jumped back a bit on the sidewalk. I broke out into a run toward the tangled metal up ahead, someone had to be hurt. The wreckage looked too bad for anyone to not be.

By the time I reached the scene a crowd had gathered around. I immediately ran to the small compact to check the people inside to make sure they were alright until help arrived. Inside a woman and a man were checking each other over to make sure they were both conscious and alive.

"Everyone ok?" I asked looking through the blown out glass of the driver side window. The woman began to cry and dropped her head into her hands. Seeing how they were both ok I ran over to the pickup to check on the contents of the vehicle. The driver side door opened and a woman stepped out looking a bit shocked. "Hey hold on you should sit, you hit pretty hard." I called as I approached her. She looked at me and shook her head.

"No no, I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken up."

"Understandable." I responded reaching under her elbow to help her walk. The woman looked down at the arm I was holding onto. It was then I noticed the thick silver bangle bracelet on her wrist. My heart started to speed up in my chest at my shock. "Hey is that a Peterson Watts bracelet?" I asked as I reached down to touch it. She pulled her arm back defensively.

"Uh…What? Yeah… yeah it is." Judging by the year of the truck, there was no way this woman could afford that bracelet.

"Nice piece of jewelry. I've always wanted one, been saving for a while." I needed to call Sam, but the last thing I wanted to do was lose her. I helped her the rest of the way over to the sidewalk and pulled out Dean's phone. "You sit here until help arrives, you need to be checked out." The woman's eyes grew in fright. If she truly was a shape shifter, being seen by a doctor was the last thing she wanted to do. What was she going to tell the doctors when her skin starts falling off?

"No, I'm fine really." She said turning toward the sidewalk. "I'm just going to walk home."

"Wait, your car… you have to wait for the police." I stalled as I punched Sam's number in on the key pad.

"No, my insurance advisor will take care of that." She turned around and started to walk up the street again. I sighed heavily and began to follow her. Sensing my following, she turned on her heels. "Listen lady, I'm fine. Why don't you go care about someone who wants it?" The sound of the siren off in the distance made her pick up her pace as she walked away again. I was becoming frustrated. Why wasn't Sam answering? I reached out to grab her hand to stall one last time, but my hand slipped off griping nothing but a slimy patch of skin. The woman looked back just in time to see my disgusted face. I was holding skin….skin… The woman broke out into a run off toward the opposite direction of the accident.

"Shit!" I threw down the skin and starting chasing her. Reaching into my coat, I grabbed my pistol and held it as I ran. I tried the cell again this time getting through to Sam.

"Kim? Sorry we stopped at this little hole in the wall to have a few beers. You should join us." Sam announced picking up the phone. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for running every morning, the stamina I had was an advantage.

"SAM! Get your ass to Brown and Elm… I'm on her tail!"

"What? On who's tail?"

"The shifter's you dumbass!" I yelled as I took a corner that the shifter had taken.

"Wait what? You're… what? We're on our way." The shifter ran down an alley and stopped at the end. She looked up at a tall fence in front of her. She climbed it smoothly and jumped down the other side, taking off again into a run. I sighed and put my gun back into my pants by the small of my back. I reached the fence and climbed as fast as I could, surely wasn't the prettiest sight, but I got over it and landed on my feet on the other side. The shifter had gained distance as I started to run again. I started to think about what I was going to do when I actually caught up to her. I didn't have my knife, it was back at the motel in my bag. The only weapon I had was my gun, which would have limited effects.

I reached for the vibrating cell phone in my pocket and answered it on the first ring.

"At the end of Brown, just before it joins with Stratford." I announced knowing it was Sam. The familiar roar of the Impala sounded behind me followed my squealing tires. I stopped running and reached for my gun at my back. I took one shot at the shifter and watched her fall to the pavement. A direct shot to the knee. She reached for the manhole covering in front of her and disappeared into the sewers.

The Impala came to a stop behind me and Sam and Dean jumped out to join. I pointed toward the man-hole cover while I holstered my gun.

"She went down there, into the sewers. She's definitely slowed, I got a shot in to her leg."

"Won't last long." Dean said jogging over to the manhole cover. We all looked down the dark hole in front of us. "So who want's to go first?"


End file.
